


Inspired by Chu Lai Beach

by xenia_che



Category: Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vietnam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: I got totally addicted to this story and just couldn't help it. These are few aesthetic collages inspired by this absolutely gorgeous story.





	Inspired by Chu Lai Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Trex_has_fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chu Lai Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125126) by [My_Trex_has_fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas). 



> Dear My_Trex_has_fleas,  
> I hope you don't mind me playing a bit with your fantastic characters. I was so impressed with you thoroughness, with your attentions to details and altogether amazing story that I just couldn't help myself.  
> I love your Ross, I love your Jim even more (sorry, but I'm starting to think that I'm more of a Jim girl then Ross girl though they are totally perfect together and that is one of the best OTP in my life haha). You are incredibly talented and very, very inspiring.  
> So, yeah, I hope you like it. Or at least not hate it.

#1

#2

 

#3


End file.
